


Komaeda/Reader Nsfw

by oddbuki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Implied Somnophilia, Impregnation, NSFW, Pregnancy Kink, Yandere, dubcon, yandere komaeda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddbuki/pseuds/oddbuki
Summary: This was a request from tumblr, and my first repost from my blog over there--essentially it includes a yandere Ko wanting to get his s/o pregnant to show everyone who she belongs to, so read with care!





	Komaeda/Reader Nsfw

Imagine finding that your boyfriend has been a bit more…needy, as of late. For some reason Komaeda has practically been attached to you at the hip, always pining for your attention and tugging you away whenever you try to work. 

And then, there’s the way he’s been acting in the bedroom. It’s like his sex drive has gone through the roof; the two of you have been like bunnies in the last few weeks–and Nagito’s been much rougher with you, always grabbing at your hips and kissing you as deeply as possible, almost like an animal as he ravishes your body until you’re seeing stars. And there’s one…other thing that you’ve taken notice to lately. 

More and more often, he’s come dangerously close to finishing off inside you. You’re both quite aware that you’re not on any sort of contraception, and you’ve never been one to really enjoy using a condom–but you’re not quite sure you’re ready to become a mother, especially considering you’re both pretty fresh out of school. You can definitely imagine settling down with Komaeda, and starting a family one day–but it’s not really something you’ve talked about with him in-depth. You even wonder if he actually wants to have a baby with you, or if it’s just a side effect of his sudden horniness-!

“Good morning, my sweet…”

And speak of the devil, you feel Nagito’s breath on the back of your neck, a sign that he’s fully woken up and ready for the day. Your boyfriend snuggles up behind you to give your shoulder a kiss, and by the hardness rubbing up against your back, you can tell he really is ready, in more ways than one…

“N..Nagito, we should talk-a-ah..”

In moments, he’s got his fingers pressed up against your entrance, slowly dipping them in just slightly, enough to make you start to squirm against him. He really has no reservations, even so early in the morning…

“Of course, my love…I adore hearing your voice, especially when it’s crying out my name…”

Every word that drips from his mouth sends shivers up your spine, especially when he accents them with his slow thrusts against your backside, obviously desperate to get your clothes off so he can take control of you. In fact, this time, he doesn’t even ask–he starts shifting your sleeping shorts down your legs, his tongue teasing the shell of your ear while you try to get the words out.

“H-Have you…I mean, do you–nnh, N-Nagito..”

You’re trying so hard to be articulate, but Komaeda’s hot breathing and deft fingers as he prepares you are rendering you speechless. With your underwear now tugged down around your ankles, the sounds of your partner panting as he aligns himself with your hips is almost too much to bear. So much of you just wants to abandon the conversation and focus on him fucking you raw, but you know you’re going to have to bring it up sometime.

“Nagito, I need to know if yo-o-ooh~! O-Oh, god..” 

But the moment he pushes past your resistant folds and enters you right to the hilt, your mind goes blank. He’s perfectly sized to hit all those precious little spots inside you, and to make your whole body shiver with anticipation. Your hair is still mussed from sleeping, and you know you’re probably not the most attractive since you’ve only just woken up–but by the way Nagito coos into your ear and spills praises as he bucks into you, you’d think you were some kind of elegant deity. 

“N-Nagito…are you trying to get-aah, g-get me…p-pregnant..?”

There. Finally, you’re able to get your question out–and to your surprise, he doesn’t even stop drilling into you, just smiles against the back of your neck. Reaching one hand around your squirming body, he rests his hand on your belly and softly runs his hand over it, blowing a hot breath of air against your skin as he murmurs something you don’t think you’ll ever forget.

“…Don’t you want a cute, precious little baby, my love?”

Without a shred of denial, he chuckles into your neck before giving the skin a soft nip. It’s so unlike him to be so confident, and yet…it can’t be said that it isn’t turning you on. You’re not even really surprised that your suspicion was true…because it seems like at every turn, he’s doing everything he can to stay by your side for as long as possible. And the more he speaks, the rougher and deeper his strokes become.

“How could I not want you to have my children? To have you take my seed and create a living being…to watch your stomach grow with the child I know will be our own…and to have everyone in the world know that they can’t have you, because I love you more.”

He’s even more eager than when you started, as his thrusts turn your insides to jelly and it’s getting harder and harder not to moan out your pleasure. Komaeda isn’t even trying to get you to last longer–with his free hand massaging you between your legs, the heat growing there is becoming too much to bear. 

“I’ve heard that when your body comes to orgasm, it gets easier for the sperm to travel…so let yourself cum, my love, so I can fill you up until you can’t take any more. And then I can cum in you again, and again…until there’s no way you haven’t been impregnated.”

Now his fingers have gotten even faster, not allowing you to even try to recover or hold out–and in moments you can’t stop the tidal wave of pleasure as it crashes over you, the sudden orgasm making your muscles tense and your fingers dig into the sheets. And even once the knot inside your belly has broken and bliss washes through you, the stimulation doesn’t stop–Nagito’s going harder and harder, hard enough to make you sore and your legs ache–and then, with a drawn-out grunt, warmth floods your insides and fills you straight to your hot, throbbing core. 

And then, the deed is done. Without even a word in edgewise, Komaeda’s effectively ensured that you’ll be an expecting mother in no time at all…and strangely, you don’t feel as worried about it as you did before. Perhaps it’s his confidence about knocking you up, or even just the afterglow, but…you feel really, really good. 

“Ah…look at that, my darling. You’re absolutely stunning…”

Nagito’s gaze is fixated on the mess between your legs, and you can feel the strange sensation of fluid dripping down your thighs and starting to pool on your sheets. 

“Ah, ah, ah, don’t waste a drop…”

Though the feeling becomes even stranger when he slides two of his fingers across your skin to collect the seed, before gently pressing them back inside you to make sure you’re as full as possible. You’re certain there’s something different about your boyfriend, but right now, you’re too tired to really give it much thought. Slowly, your eyelids become heavy and you just can’t stay awake anymore, and with a soft sigh, you allow yourself to drift off to sleep. And as Komaeda realizes that you’ve passed out, he lets out a soft chuckle before murmuring into your ear. 

“So cute…get your rest my love, and I promise, I’ll make sure you stay nice and full, even while you sleep~”


End file.
